


Manos cálidas

by narutinachan



Series: Traducciones de trabajos de Lazchan [9]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: Un pequeño momento compartido entre Hak y Yona.Traducción de "Warm Hands" de LazchanLink de la historia original en inglés: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4606854





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warm Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606854) by [Lazchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan). 



_Ella era más fuerte de lo que lo había sido nunca_ , pensó Hak para sí mismo mientras veía a Yona moverse a través de la aldea, arrodillándose junto a los enfermos, la gente herida, hambrienta y miserable, pero ella iba hacia cada uno de ellos con un bocado de comida, un sorbo de agua o una mano cuidadosa. _No solo por su entrenamiento, si no por su conciencia de sí misma_. Ella nunca había pensado en esto, en hacer esto y ni siquiera tuvo la fortaleza de ayudar cuando estaba en el castillo. Incluso cuando había estado en su aldea, ella no había sido capaz de ayudar. Ella había cambiado tanto y le daba un vuelco al corazón al descubrir que ella seguía siendo la misma Yona en el fondo, pero afilada y pulida hasta la verdadera forma que podía tener.

Él la siguió, vigilando por si había alguien listo para atacarla, aunque nadie en esta aldea fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer algo semejante, pero vigilarla era la tarea de su vida y simplemente no iba a dejar de hacerlo ahora que estaban en una zona aislada o que ella se había vuelto más habilidosa peleando y protegiéndose a sí misma.

Ya no era solamente la princesa Yona, sino una joven guerrera fuerte y él podía verlo por sí mismo y creer para sus adentros que las palabras de Zeno eran ciertas. Él sonrió para sí mismo. No era como si Yona lo creyera y era más que extraño pensarlo algunas veces, que su Yona fuera un Rey guerrero, destinado a gobernar sobre los dragones. _Bueno, la parte de los dragones era cierta_ , pensó para sí mismo.

De todos ellos, Zeno y Jae-ha eran los menos insistentes al respecto, haciendo varios comentarios de que ellos habían elegido por sí mismos o insinuando que no era el destino divino lo que les hacía lanzarse (literalmente) para recibir flechas y espadas por ella. Shin-ah la seguía no porque hubiera sentido que era su dragón, sino porque el corazón de ella no había podido dejar que el joven hombre permaneciera cautivo durante más tiempo.

Kija era el más entusiasta en sus declaraciones de que siempre serviría a Yona y que estaría siempre ahí e incluso ahora Hak podía verle acechando cerca, con preocupación en su rostro mientras se inquietaba por cada persona con la Yona entraba en contacto.

_Cuando todo esto termine, dudo que estos cuatro vayan a dejarla sola. Yun es el único que podría seguir su propio camino, pero lo dudo._ Siempre tendría que competir por la atención de ella y cuanto más tiempo permaneciera ella con ellos, más cercanos se volverían y más cambiaría ella.

Él se acercó a ella, una de sus manos frotó la suya mientras ella se tomaba un pequeño descanso, limpiándose la frente con su otra mano. “Tú también necesitas un poco de esa agua.” La dijo, con el ceño fruncido. “Si no te desmayarás y arruinarás tu imagen delante de estos aldeanos.”

Ella se rió y arrugó la nariz. “Estoy bien.” Protestó. “y esta gente necesita todo el agua que podamos darles; yo puedo sobrevivir un poco más.” Ella le devolvió el apretón en la mano, con una expresión sincera y feliz cuando alzó la mirada hacia él.

“Me alegro de que esta vez tengamos algo que darles.” Habló suavemente. “Es bueno cuando consiguen algo que pueda ayudarles y esta aldea esta tan mal. Ni siquiera creo que utilizar nombres de bandidos sea necesario aquí. No hay nadie aquí que vaya a protegerles, todos han olvidado este lugar.”

Él bajó la mirada hacia ella sorprendido. “Bueno, tú no lo has hecho.” Señaló. “Y sin importar lo que pase, ellos te recordarán y lo que hiciste para ayudarles cuando sean capaces de levantarse y seguir adelante, ellos tendrán tu fuerza para darles coraje.”

“Hak…” La sonrisa de ella se amplió ante eso un ligero rubor coloreó sus mejillas. “Todos los demás también están haciendo lo que pueden. Solo mírate a ti, con toda la comida que has ayudado a acarrear y lo que has ayudado a Mi-Lin con sus piernas en mal estado…” Ella se acercó a él. “Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí conmigo, Hak.”

Él apartó la mirada, incapaz de ocultar su propio rubor de felicidad por sus palabras. Ella se lo había dicho a _él_ , no a los cuatro dragones o a Yun. Ella estaba contenta de que él estuviera cerca. No era como si él tampoco se preocupara profundamente por los idiotas que estaban atados a ella, pero él estaba muy feliz de escuchar esas palabras de ella. Ella podría no volver a ser libre de lo que era y lo que podría cambiar en el futuro, pero por ahora…

“Yo también, princesa.” La dijo, sin bromear por una vez, manteniendo sus sentimientos a raya y apretándola contra su costado. “Yo también.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía otra cosa diferente preparada para publicarla hoy, pero después de los últimos spoilers del capítulo 137 de Akatsuki no Yona no podía dejar pasar el día sin publicar algo sobre Hak y Yona para “celebrar la gran noticia”, aunque sea una traducción porque no quiero escribir todavía nada al respecto hasta que vea el capítulo completo. No voy a decir más porque no quiero spoilear, ni poner aviso de spoiler en este fanfic cuando en realidad el fanfic en sí no lo tiene solo por estas notas finales. Los que quieran enterarse de las novedades pueden pasarse por el foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos aquí en Fanfiction para informarse al respecto.  
> Tampoco sé si tras este último capítulo de Akatsuki no Yona habrá algún cambio de planes inesperado para las cosas que tenía pensadas publicar a continuación, ya que en mi mente no paran de bullir ideas al respecto y puede que no me pueda resistir a escribir alguna de ellas. ¿Por qué Kusanagi-sensei nos tiene que estar soltando una “bomba” casi en cada capítulo? Así es imposible que pueda establecer planes para actualizar fanfics, no me deja respirar. Pero bendita “asfixia” si sigue sorprendiéndonos tan gratamente como hasta ahora con su historia.  
> En fin, no me explayo más, simplemente deciros que no tengo ni idea de qué actualizaré a continuación finalmente o si terminaré sin poder contenerme en publicar algo nuevo, ¿quién sabe? Soy esclava de mi inspiración.  
> Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


End file.
